Surface chemistry modifications of hard and soft submicron particles (micron and submicron) play a fundamental role in nanotechnology. Patterning techniques have been used to position tethers at specific locations on the particle surface, but a strategy for natural region selectivity on particles has not yet been reported. Pharmaceutical, nutraceutical, diagnostic, and cosmetic active ingredients/agents, for example, are optimally delivered and maintained near one or more target regions in an organism to expose the target tissue or cells to the desired active ingredients for a predetermined time and concentration. This so-called “drug targeting” modifies the pharmacokinetics and biodistribution of active ingredients to provide the potential for increased efficacy, while minimizing intrinsic toxicity.